Problem: Solve for $x$ : $7 = \dfrac{x}{6}$
Multiply both sides by $6$ $ 7 {\cdot 6} = \dfrac{x}{6} {\cdot 6} $ Simplify: $42 = \dfrac{x}{\cancel{6}} \cdot \cancel{6}$ $x = 42$